Man Of Steel Season Three
Man Of Steel Season Three is the third season of Man Of Steel, that deals with a corrupt government. This new threat will have everyone questioning: What makes me human? 2014-2015 Created by Ali Adler, Vince Gilligan and David S. Goyer. Cast Main Cast * Armie Hammer as Kal-El / Clark Kent / Superman / Sovereign, and Kal-L / Overman * Nicole Beharie as Lois Lane * Jessica Rothe as Dr. Caitlin Snow / Killer Frost * Eddie Redmayne as Dr. Winslow “Winn” Schott Jr. / Accord * David Harewood as J'onn J'onzz / Martian Manhunter * Tyler Ritter as Andrew "Andy" Kent * Unknown as Lena Luthor * Mahershala Ali as Earth-23 Milton "M.F." Fine * Nicola Maines as Nia Nal / Dreamer Special appearance by * April Parker Jones as Lauren Haley * Sam Witwer as Ben Lockwood / Agent Liberty * Nicola Peltz as Kara Zor-El / Kara Danvers / Supergirl * Natalie Gumede as Mercy Graves * David Ajala as Manchester Black * Bruce Boxleitner as President Phil Baker * Unknown as Lex Luthor * Mike Colter as John Irons / Steel Episodes # "American Alien"- After defeating General Zod, Clark quits being Superman and instead entrusts Kara to become a hero to save the city. Andy and Dan have moved in together with both of them being comfortable with their new lives. In the past five months, Kara has been operating as Supergirl and working alongside the D.E.O while also dealing with John Corben aka Metallo who has been working with Otis and Mercy Graves. The trio attack an alien, Dr. Vose, and steal an EMP device from his lab. J'onn believes it to be a hate crime, with the recent rise in anti-alien hatred in the country, although Clark disagrees when he is called in to help investigate however he is adamant on not putting on the suit. The duo plan to attack President Marsdin's summit to mark the anniversary of her amnesty act. Later on with a pep talk from Winn, Clark decides to be Superman once again and heads off with Supergirl to save the President and captures Otis, but Mercy escapes. Camera footage of the attack ends up exposing the President's true identity as an alien. Meanwhile, Caitlin is trying to forget the events of what happened last year and develops a drinking problem to cope. The Graves are working with a mysterious masked individual who says he is an "agent of liberty" as he stabs Fiona Byre, an alien telepath that J'onn had met in a support group for other aliens. The duplicate Clark is seen punching through walls in a cavern surrounded by Kasnian soldiers who Lex refers to as "Sovereign". # "Outcome"- In the wake of President Marsdin's outing as an alien, a wave of anti-alien sentiment spreads across the country. Marsdin resigns, leaving Vice President Baker to replace her. Mercy hacks L-Corps' image inducers to disable them, in an effort to force aliens out of hiding. When an alien is outed to a pizzeria, he is rattled by the hatred he faces. J'onn continues to investigate his friend's disappearance and the trail leads him to Agent Liberty, who holds an anti-alien rally. At L-Corp, Mercy and Lena, Lex's adoptive sister fight, each using an arm piece of Lex's exoskeleton. Mercy is captured by Superman and held at the D.E.O. with Otis. Nia, who reveals herself to be transgender, convinces John to write an editorial against anti-alien hatred. Mercy and Otis convince an agent, Jensen, to release them. Using Lena's lead dispersion device, the three send Kryptonite into the atmosphere, which hits Superman mid-flight, making him pass out and fall to the ground. Caitlin is secretly revealed to have cryokinetic powers. # "Last Son of Krypton"- J'onn catches Clark before he crashes to the ground; he brings him to the D.E.O. and the Kryptonite in the atmosphere continues to weaken him. In an effort to keep him safe while a cure is found, a returning Milt and Hope outfits Clark n a prototype armor that will help filter the Kryptonite out of his system. Milt reveals that Hope has gained Kryptonian abilities from the second meteor shower that Zod created a year ago. Milt opes everyone will dissuade her from using her powers. Elsewhere, foster child Gabrielle Kane develops metahuman magnetic powers that manifest as an alternate personality, Jinx She escapes and later goes to the Metropolis Hospital to kill her foster father by dropping an oil tanker on the building. Superman and Super Girl both create a vortex to hold the tanker in place, but is unable to confront Jinx simultaneously. Fine sends Hope to help. She takes over the vortex while Clark and Kara talk Kane into gaining control over Jinx. Fine tells Hope that he will support her decision and presents her with her own Kryptonian costume. In a series of flashbacks, Ben Lockwood, a university professor, and his family suffer a series of personal tragedies that slowly turn him against aliens and lead him into the path of Mercy Graves, who gives him the Agent Liberty armor. Back in the present, Ben prevents Mercy and Otis from killing Jensen by blackmailing the young agent into breaking them into D.E.O. headquarters. # "Ahmisa"-'With the air still Kryptonite-saturated, Clark and Kara are not permitted to leave the D.E.O. and fight as it may damage the suit and kill then. Winn and Caitlin devise a method to filter the Kryptonite out of the atmosphere. A second D.E.O. agent turns rogue and breaks two aliens out. Mercy kills him after he brings the aliens to her. J'onn meets Manchester Black, Fiona's fiance. Ben hypnotizes the aliens, using Fiona's telekinetic powers, into committing chaos, to give justification for killing aliens. As they attack a carnival, Superman fights until his suit is damaged. J'onn and Manchester join the fight and find Fiona, forcing Jensen to deactivate the alien device, breaking the hypnosis on the aliens. Mercy and Otis corner Andy and Kara where Otis threatens to expose Kara to the Kryptonite-filled air. One of the aliens kills Mercy and Otis as the air is completely cleared of Kryptonite. J'onn is only able to ease Fiona's pain before she dies. Later, Ben transfers a parasite into Jensen, and Manchester purchases lethal weaponry. In the end, while taking her shower after a long day, Caitlin accidentally freezes the water in her shower and her appearance begins showing signs of her Earth-36 doppelgänger, Killer Frost. # '"Parasite Lost"-'The parasite enables Jensen to absorb an alien's powers through touch, while also killing them. Meanwhile, feeling that they need a Milton Fine, Winn selects one from Earth-23 that is weird and wacky. Despite that, Earth-23 Milton Fine obtains uranium to use against Jensen and the D.E.O. sets up a containment dome to limit the blast radius. Andy convinces Jensen to remove Amadei's amulet, leading to him becoming brain-dead. John Irons believes that if he understands the anti-alien movement, he can get those people to listen, so he contacts Ben. Caitlin meets her mother Carla at her medical research company to have her powers examined but leaves after viciously attacking another scientist who tries to exploit her condition. A vigilante called Steel assists Clark and Kara in fighting Jensen after Clark attacks Jones with Plutonium 239, which he absorbs, causing him to overload with energy and implode. John convinces Winn not to tell the team about his alter ego. # "Call To Arms"- Masked citizens calling themselves the Children of Liberty patrol the streets, attacking innocent aliens. Superman and Manchester intervene and chase them off. Anti-alien manifestos entitled "Twilight's Last Gleaming" rain down on them. Manchester has Children of Liberty member Petrocelli held captive to torture him for information. Haley reprimands Superman for intervening in the attack and refuses to use D.E.O. resources to investigate the manifesto. Caitlin reveals her powers to Winn and has him "vibe" her future. Winn sees himself fighting Killer Frost, causing Caitlin to contemplate leaving for good. Lena and Eve are frustrated that their experimental trials with the Harun-El rock are not successful. Clark replaces John on a television show where he ends up debating Ben Lockwood, who gets the best of him. John meets Tom, a Children of Liberty member, and they patrol neighborhoods with a dog that can detect aliens hiding. Then the group starts putting together the clues: the alien-sensing dog allowed the Children of Liberty to identify alien houses, and the special lenses that Manchester discovered in Petrocelli's mask will allow the Children to see the infrared marks. At the Daily Planet, Nia's narcolepsy alarms Clark and John. Kara removes the infrared marks and defeats a group of Children and Clark saves an alien family from Children. # '"Rather The Fallen Angel"-'Superman is lured by Manchester and Caitlin in her Killer Frost persona to Shelley Island, an alien immigration center and monument site where their powers are dampened, where the Children of Liberty detain him and lock him inside the monument and set it to detonate. Manchester and Caitlin in her Killer Frost persona previously made a deal with the Children to meet Agent Liberty, but the one he meets is not Ben. John investigates the area and is almost convinced by the Children to detonate the monument. Clark, whose powers are only partially drained, reaches Killer Frost and she turns back into Caitlin, who frees him. Manchester, realizing the Children were playing him, destroys the power dampeners, allowing her to escape while Manchester and John fight off the Children. The team learns that John Henry Irons is Steel. Meanwhile, Lena proceeds with her experiments to enhance humans in an effort to "level the playing field" between humanity and super-beings. She takes on a volunteer, Adam, who dies during the trial, after bonding with Lena through their shared motivational grief. Everyone is visited by J'onn who is upset about not being able to stop Manchester from killing people. # "Dugout Hill"- Nia wakes up suddenly from a dream involving Agent Liberty. Clark and J'onn look through Manchester's apartment. Clark, and a returning Christopher from Earth-38 help Nia with her dreams which lead to the old Lockwood Factory where both Supermen confront Ben who was confronted by Manchester Black who threatened to kill his wife. Clark stops Manchester Black from killing Ben's wife and sends Ben and Manchester to prison where the latter is visited by J'onn. Later, President Baker demands Superman to reveal his secret identity to him. He refuses, so Baker fires him from the D.E.O. # "'Crisis on Two Earths (Part-One)"- 'On Earth Forty-Four, heroic analogues of Lex Luthor and Joker (called the Jester) are stealing a device called the "Quantum Trigger" from the headquarters of the Crime Syndicate (villainous analogue of the heroes of Earth Forty-One). When an alarm is tripped, the Jester sacrifices himself to allow Luthor to escape and kills J'edd J'arkus and Marianne (alternate versions of J'onn J'onzz and Mari McCabe respectively) with a bomb. Luthor is nearly captured by the remaining Syndicate members (Overman, Superwoman, Godspeed, and Owlman) but escapes to Earth Forty-One by activating a dimensional travel device. Luthor locates a Metropolis police station, but is mistaken for the evil Luthor and ends up strip-searched. Superman is summoned by Commissioner Henderson and Superman's x-ray vision confirms Luthor's reversed organs indicate that he is from a parallel Earth and that the evil Luthor is still incarcerated at Stryker's Island. Clark travels to Gotham City and recruits Bruce Wayne / Batman, Adrian Chase / The Vigilante, Sasha Bordeaux / Man Hunter John Watson / Spartan who vomits in a trashcan because of how fast Superman was flying. John also calls in a favor from Wally West aka The Flash, who helped him with a case last year. The Flash speeds into the DEO confusing everyone until Watson reveals that he contacted him. Clark and Winn travel to Earth-65 and brings in Cassie Sandsmark who tells everyone that her hero identity is Wonder Girl. They all have a meet up with the Legends at the D.E.O. to debate what to do about Luthor while Luthor hides the Quantum Trigger. The meeting is interrupted by the Crime Syndicate led by Owl-Man, Godspeed, and Superwoman (An alternate version of Cassie Sandsmark), who wants Luthor. After Bruce injures Owl-Man, Watson and Wally West capture Godspeed as the team retreats. At the D.E.O., Godspeed is unmasked to be Barry Allen, which stuns Wally, who reveals Barry would have became the Flash if Eobard Thawne had not murdered him as a child. ''On Earth Forty-Four, Barry kills Savitar for murdering his fiance Iris West. Barry then starts using Savitar's suit to fight crime as it has been useful in stopping the Rogues, he starts ''to hear Savitar's voice. Slowly telling him that becoming a god was what he was meant to be. Barry also hears Savitar constantly telling him to go faster. He does, separating himself from his friends and family just so he can get to the maximum speed. His armor turns yellow instead of red. He now has god levels of speed. Just like Savitar, this Barry has a god complex. He is utterly detached from humanity and others. Barry taunts Wally not before taking a suicide pill. Bruce, Clark, Sara, Sasha, Adrian, Cassie, Wally, and J'onzz travel to Luthor's earth. # '"Suspicious Minds"-'Clark finds a boat where a man named Randall McAllister is killed and dragged into the ocean by a slightly visible alien. Colonel Haley dismisses Clark from the crime scene because of his continued refusal to reveal his identity. All the D.E.O. agents who know Superman's identity, including Andy, agree to resist Haley's interrogations. Clark, Andy, and J'onn learn that the attackers were Morai, a trio of aliens with the ability to turn invisible with only Clark and Kara being able to see them. One Morai kills itself to avoid Haley, who, alongside McAllister, tortured them to be weapons. Two more Morai infiltrate the D.E.O., and Brainy marks them with a paintball gun so the agents can see them. Haley re-enables the use of lethal weaponry, killing one of the Morai. Haley and Andy are saved by Superman from the last Morai. Haley realizes that Clark Kent is Superman, and tries to blackmail him back into the D.E.O. before Andy incapacitates her. J'onn wipes Haley's mind of Superman's identity, but Haley remains determined to discover it, bringing in an alien truth-seeking creature to ferret out the secret. To keep Clark's identity safe, Andy has J'onn wipe everyone's memory of Superman and Supergirl's identities. In the end, a meta-human from another earth arrives searching for Milton Fine. # '"Dead or Alive"-'A bounty hunter from another earth named Gypsy, possessing powers similar to Winn's, arrives on Earth-41 intending to take Milton Fine back to his earth for trial and execution, as inter-dimensional travel is forbidden there. Winn demands a trial by combat for M. F.'s life, which she accepts. As the duel is to the death, J'onn, Winn, Andy, and Milton Fine tries to ambush Gypsy to save Winn, but she easily defeats them. Meanwhile, determined to leave a legacy, Caitlin discovers a flaw in Gypsy's fighting style. Winn exploits this weakness during their battle, which allows him to defeat her. Winn spares Gypsy's life, but she makes it clear that Milton can never return to his earth, since she will state that she killed him. Meanwhile, Nia has ill confidence about her family when she develops the unwanted Dreamer powers that occur to one female in every generation in her family. Nia's sister (who was taught dream interpretation while expecting to gain the powers) discovers Nia has the powers and regretfully renounces her. Clark reveals his identity to Nia to reassure her. While Nia's mother lies dying of a spider bite, Nia uses her powers to talk to her mother about them, who assures her she'll be able to continue the dreamer line. # "Sodality"- After a meteor crash lands, Pamela Ferrer, a thief, and her boyfriend are caught in a car crash. A symbiotic, snake-like alien parasite known as Sodality inhabits Pamela's body. Meanwhile, Brainy requests Nia to train with him but refuses as she is still grieving her mother, although she decides to invite Brainy to a Valentine's Day party. Andy decides to give advice for Brainy. Lena decides to share her research with the government, causing John to break up with her as that could be weaponized. Clark reveals to him that he already knew about his alter ego as Steel and states that its his decision if he still wants to fight crime. Ben convinces his son to lead the Children of Liberty. After, the D.E.O. track down Pamela who attacks the Valentine's Day party. Following a confrontation with Clark, Nia and the Children of Liberty, the parasite is (apparently) killed. Pamela is arrested and put in prison where she gets a message from Manchester Black. President Baker realizes crimes are only considered terrorist attacks if they are against humans, not aliens, forcing him to release Ben from prison. While training, Kara is shocked to see Hope coming through a portal. Hope says her father has been abducted by Titano and taken to Gorilla City. # "Attack On Gorilla City"- Milt is captured while running through the woods. Hope explains that he was leading an expedition to Gorilla City that was ambushed and killed while Milt disappeared. Clark recalls that in the future Metropolis will be attacked by gorillas. He, Nia, Winn, and Caitlin go to rescue him but are captured by Titano. Speaking through Milt, Titano asks Clark to help him usurp his master Monsieur Mallah. Clark agrees to fight Monsieur Mallah in the arena for the lives of the others and wins, but refuses to kill him. Titano seizes control of Gorilla City and prepares an invasion of Earth-41. Winn asks Caitlin to kill him so Titano cannot open a portal, but she refuses. Clark fakes his death and Titano removes him from his cage. He resuscitates himself and frees the others, and they return to Earth-41. Hope and her father reunite and Kara and Hope recommit to their relationship. Titano assembles his army with a brainwashed Gypsy at his side. # "Attack On Metropolis"- Milt and M.H clash over their different personalities. Hope informs her father that she intends to stay on Earth-41 with Kara, which Milt initially tries to prevent. Gypsy attacks Team Superman, but is subdued and revealed to be controlled by Titano, whose forces have reached the city. Using his powers, Winn determines that the gorillas will attack the center of town. This turns out to be a distraction for Titano to abduct a visiting Army general. Clark contemplates killing Titano as the only way to permanently stop him and also change the future, but Milt encourages him to find another way. Taking control of the general, Titano attempts a nuclear missile strike on the city. Clark prevents the attack, so Titano and his gorilla army invade the city themselves. Winn travels to Earth-38 to ask for Gypsy's help. The Kryptonians and J'onn distract the soldiers while Winn and Gypsy bring Monsieur Mallah to Earth-41, who defeats Titano and assumes leadership once again. The gorillas return to Earth-36, with the exception of Titano, who is turned over to A.R.G.U.S. Gypsy kisses Winn, before returning to Earth-23. # "What's So Funny About Truth, Justice, and the American Way?"- Manchester breaks out of prison with Hat and Sodality who together form "The Elite," along with a Morai. Hat is revealed to be an alien whose Bowler hat has fifth-dimension properties. Meanwhile, Brainy trains Nia and Hope at the Fortress of Solitude. Superman confronts President Baker to convince him to prevent a missile launch carrying a satellite which would destroy any alien ship coming to Earth, but he refuses. Later, Superman, Nia, Kara, Hope, Brainy, Andy, and J'onn stop The Elite, while Superman learns that the Clamor satellite has been reprogrammed to destroy The White House. He redirects the satellite so that it fires at a body of water and then destroys it. However, Manchester manages to flee with the Legion ring he stole from Brainy during their confrontation. Ben is offered to be Director of Alien Affairs by the President. At the same time, Andy begins distrusting Baker after Haley confirms that the President took action against protocol; to this end, she offers Lena anything she needs for her research. After being visited by Superman following the incident, Baker makes Ben the Director of Alien Affairs but denies his request to deputize the Children of Liberty. # '"Lex Luthor"-After the General Zod incident last year, Lex was put on trial for mass murder but before going to prison he is visited by Eve (revealed to be a fan girl of Lex), who is hired by Lex to go undercover to spy on John Henry Irons. Nine months ago, the Kaznians found a stray, amnesiac copy of Superman, who was created from Harun-El, and informed Lex about this four months later. Since then, the Kaznians have been training the Superman copy while Lex raised and manipulated him for his own uses, teaching him a biased history about his rival, the original Superman. It is also revealed that Lex planned for Lena to test the cure in order to save the Superman copy from a sudden illness that rendered him comatose due to being created from Harun-El. Lex gives the cure to the Superman copy whom he names Red Son. In the present, Lex escapes from prison. Meanwhile, Clark proposes to Lois only to be turned down by her. # Double Act"- Apollo Lyceius and Jason arrive on Earth-41 with a comatose Cassie. The Music Meister attacks and places Clark in a similar coma. He wakes up in a musical world and finds Cassie. Meister tells them that if they follow the script, they will return to the real world. Clark and Cassie are forced to work as singers in a nightclub run by gangster Cutter Moran. Digs Fosse and his husband are two gangsters opposing Moran. Clark and Cassie find Moran's son, Tommy, and Fosse's daughter, Lois, in a forbidden relationship. Cassie and Clark convince the pair to reveal their love, also helping Clark and Cassie to realize their own mistakes. Moran, Fosse and his husband subsequently decide to go to war. Clark and Cassie are shot in the crossfire, but Winn, Jason and Lois vibe into their world to save them, allowing Clark and Cassie to admit their loves for Lois and Jason. They wake up in the D.E.O, and Meister reveals that he just wanted them to realize their love. Cassie and her team return to Earth-65, and Clark and Lois move back in together. Clark re-proposes to Lois, who accepts. # "Crime and Punishment"-'Red Son attacks the White House disguised as Superman, but John, Nia, Lena, Winn, Andy, Caitlin, and Haley are not fooled. Ben demands the use of the DEO's alien weapons to arrest Superman. Winn realizes Ben will come for the alien registry next, so he downloads a copy of it before deleting the original. A reluctant Haley agrees to Ben's request, and borrows Andy's signal watch. Andy lies about how to summon Superman. Despite seeing through it, she presses it so that Superman does not show up, so Ben makes off with the weapons. Baker grants Ben's previous request to deputize the Children of Liberty. Superman and Caitlin visit Stryker's island for information and discover Lex's hidden room. Otis, now an advanced Metallo, attacks Superman and starts a prison riot. Caitlin is killed in the riot and reemerges as Killer Frost, attacking the D.E.O. Steve Lomeli, Lex's cell neighbor, gives Lois a flash drive on the room. Superman is framed for the riot, so Clark decides to stop being Superman while being angry since people don't trust him anymore. As Caitlin is imprisoned, J'onn tasks Clark with travelling to the year 2022 to figure out how they defeat Luthor. 19. '"Man of Tomorrow"-Clark travels to 2022, where he learns that Winn lost his powers after Killer Frost shattered his hands and forced him to use mechanical prosthetics, Milton has become a successful novelist, J'onn is a prison guard at Stryker's, Kara is in Argo, John is catatonic with a shattered spine, and future Clark is a recluse, hiding at the D.E.O. In his absence, Metropolis is war-torn. Lex Luthor is now president of the United States with Ben Lockwood now a national hero. Winn secretly uses a device to prevent Clark from returning to the past, hoping he will put things right. Clark rounds up the team. Lockwood and the Children of Liberty overwhelm Clark with their powers but, after overhearing him, future Clark uses Winn's device to negate the villains' abilities, helping to defeat them. Future Clark gives Clark information to go to Kaznia and find something on the Red Son since Luthor killed an orphaned boy that Red Son was attached to. Meanwhile, Nia tries to protect Metropolis in Clark's absence. 20. "Will the Real Miss Tessmacher Please Stand Up?"- John tests his powers in the Fortress of Solitude. Lena and Clark go to Kaznia for information on Lex and discover Red Son's existence as well as his role in Lex's plot to invade America. Eve creates clones of herself to throw the duo off and sets off the facility's self destruct. Killer Frost later decides to kidnap Andy's boyfriend, Dan, and demands Lena Luthor in exchange. Killer Frost's plan fails, leading to a battle between her and Winn. Defeated, she is whisked away by Agent Liberty, but not before Winn draws some of her blood in order to potentially make a cure for her powers. Clark discovers and burns Red Son's room and realizes Lex knows that he is Superman. He and Lena defeat the Eve clones and escape; having collected evidence of the impending invasion. The D.E.O. tracks down Ben's wife's murderer. Ben orders all aliens at that location to be arrested, but his soldiers are convinced to disobey orders by Brainy. Ben takes the super serum to arrest them himself, but he is subdued by a returning J'onn. Ben is denounced by his son because of his anti-alien rhetoric. Clark meets Baker in his office to warn him about Lex's plot, but he has him black-bagged, revealing he is in on the plot. 21. "Red Dawn"- Baker has had the Daily Planet's servers wiped, terminating Clark's evidence. Clark escapes an execution at the hands of Red Son. Lena interrogates Ben about Lex's plan, but he is unaware of it. Ben's hair begins to fall out as he has taken an untested Harun-El. J'onn, Brainy, Winn and Nia infiltrate an AmerTek factory to save the aliens there, but are captured. One of the agents strikes Brainy in the forehead, inadvertently causing him to behave like his ancestors while rebooting. He escapes and betrays J'onn, Winn and Nia, getting them deported with the other aliens. Ben finds Otis, who unknowingly reveals that Lex plans to betray Kaznia before getting killed by him. Lena places a baby truth creature around Lillian's arm and is convinced by her to add more Harun-El to John after he becomes traumatized. Red Son appears at Andy's home, disguised as Clark, before Superman arrives and fights him. Andy remembers again that Clark is Superman. Red Son nearly kills Clark, but Lex apparently kills Red Son on television. Baker lies that he killed Superman, framing him as the mastermind behind the Kaznia invasion. Haley calls Andrew to inform him about the true purpose of the Claymore satellite: it has enough energy to power a Lexosuit. 22. "Schuster Street"- With 24 hours left before Lois dies, Team Superman learns that there is only one energy source that can power the "Anti- Satellite "; a salvaged Earth-44 technology held by A.R.G.U.S. However, Iman Avesta refuses to hand it over because of her mistrust of Clark. Clark then recruits Trent from 1893, when he was travelling with the Legends, to help him break into A.R.G.U.S. and steal the device. In the process, A.R.G.U.S. agents capture Clark and Trent, but Avesta, seeing the kindness in Clark's actions, allows him to take the device. Trent advises Clark to use the goodness in him to defeat Lex Luthor. Lena decides to join the team. Winn vibes about his battle with Killer Frost and leaves to fight her. Andy hides Lois from Lex on Earth-36 with Milt and Kara but Lex tricks M.F. into revealing her location by pretending to be Clark, then goes to Earth-36 and kidnaps her. Clark uses the "Anti satellite " on Lex, but it fails when Lex counteracts it with the a repulse blast which is made out of calcified Kryptonite. Lex then stabs Lois in the back seemingly killing her, before escaping. 23. "The Quest For Peace"- M.F reveals he swapped places with Lois and dies. Lex has framed himself as a hero for stopping his self-initiated Kaznian invasion. J'onn and Nia are sent to Shelley Island, where enslaved aliens are setting up a Claymore satellite on Lex's orders to destroy Argo, where Supergirl is. When Lex and Baker find out Ben killed Otis, they make it seem like he is responsible for Lex's crimes. Ben watches as Baker makes Lex the new Director of Alien Affairs. Clark recovers his evidence from Brainy and publicly exposes Lex and Baker. J'onn and Nia escape and overload the satellite, while Brainy returns to his normal-self. Clark, Andy and John arrive at Shelley Island and fight Lex and Ben. Lex then attempts to execute his plan. However, Winn modified the Bazooka into a 'skeleton key' which frees Christopher from the Phantom Zone prison.Kara and Earth-38 Christopher soon engage in the fight as well while Winn, with Gypsy's help, convinces Caitlin to abandon Lex. John and Ben remove the Harun-El from each other, while Red Son, who was held captive on the island, sacrifices himself to save Clark. He fuses with Clark, who uses his newfound powers to destroy the Lexosuit. Lex teleports away, but is ambushed by Lena, who removes the Harun-El from him, before shooting him. However, before dying, Lex reveals to Lena that Clark Kent is Superman in an attempt to embitter her, which succeeds. Ben and Baker are arrested, while the Vice President re-initiates the Alien Amnesty Act. Andy proposes to Dan, to which Dan excepts. Eve tries to escape, but is intercepted by a representative of a man known only as Doctor Sirvana, who refuses to let her go despite Lex's failure, revealing they forced her to work for Lex. Caitlin decides not to use Winn's cure, leaving the team to find her own purpose. Category:Man Of Steel Category:Seasons Category:Season Three Category:Live Action Category:Gothamverse